


Pilot & Crichton Fanart

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Farscape
Genre: Aliens, Fanart, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humans & Aliens - Freeform, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Fanart of John Crichton and Pilot.
Relationships: John Crichton & Pilot, John Crichton/Pilot
Kudos: 8





	Pilot & Crichton Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> I did these over a decade ago. The colored ones are done with pencil crayons. I can't find the originals and these were scanned around the time they were done so image quality is not high but I wanted to post 'em anyway.


End file.
